


Faelyn ( The Lost Heir)

by Kai Nightroad (Aaras)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Drama, LOTR, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Quest, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaras/pseuds/Kai%20Nightroad
Summary: Faelyn thought he was just the average orphan. Abandoned at the side of a road at a young age. He doesn't remember a lot from his childhood until he dies. His death reawaken's his heritage and throws him into a new world. Unfortunately, evil has a way of finding him.Being thrown in a world with the quest to destroy the one ring of power is one thing but falling in love with an elvish prince is an entirely unforeseen circumstance.THERE IS BOY LOVE IN THIS FANFICTION YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.





	

A fist slams into the face of a seventeen-year-old with long raven black hair.  He stumbles backward into a tree behind him. He grunts as he earns another punch from a short haired brunet boy in front of him.  Four of his classmates have dragged him to the back of the school. He reaches up for a branch above his head and pulls himself up, narrowly avoiding a kick. 

The bullies try to follow him up the tree but Faelyn is basically a squirrel when it comes to trees. He's always had this vague memory of having a father who trained him doing such a thing when he was a child.  He doesn't remember the name of the man. What he does remember is the voice and the long black hair similar to the style he has now. Faelyn believes this man was his Father. 

Faelyn leaps from a tree branch and onto another tree. By the time he's leaped through three trees the bullies are climbing out of the one. Seems like they have decided to follow him by foot. Faelyn is at least thirty feet in the air in a really tall tree. He is leaning on the bark and huffing for air when the bullies catch up to him. 

"Get down here this instant!" One of them shouts at him. Faelyn sticks his tongue out shaking his head. Then something hard and jagged smacks the back of his leg. A rock sends pain up his leg. In shock and pain, he loses his footing and plummets down head first toward the earth. 

This is not the way Faelyn envisioned he would die. He closes his eyes as he falls.  

"Good bye world." He whispers to himself.


End file.
